Firearm design involves a number of non-trivial challenges, including the design of the firearm buttstock that includes a cheek rest and is typically pressed against a user's shoulder while firing. Considerations related to the design of a firearm buttstock may include the selection of various dimensions, for example, the length of pull of the firearm and the comb height.